Jewelpets by month
Jewelpets by Month These are all the Jewelpets listed by what month they were born in. Birthstone Jewelpets These are all of the Jewelpets whose birthdays match their birthstones. January Garnet is January's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Love, Garnet is a female pink Persian cat who wears a red ribbon and a pink garnet jewel necklace. Her birthday is on January 8, making her a Capricorn, and her name is based on the gemstone garnet. February Amelie is February's birthstone, The Jewelpet of Bonds, Amelie is a female grey and white Djungarian hamster who wears two green bows on her ears and a dark purple amethyst jewel necklace. Her birthday is on February 9, making her an Aquarius, and her name is based on the jewel amethyst. March Aqua is March's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Satisfaction and Calmness, Aqua is a male clownfish who wears a chain of blue aquamarine jewels around his head. He is the only fish Jewelpet so far. His birthday is on March 26, making him an Aries, and his name is based on the jewel aquamarine. April Diana is April's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Charisma, Diana is a female black Munchkin cat with white paws. She wears a lace-trimmed pink waistcoat, a pink bow, and a silver heart-shaped diamond necklace. Her birthday is on April 20, making her a Taurus, and her name is based on the gemstone diamond. May Rald is May's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Happiness and Harmony, Rald is a male black and white panda who wears a dark pink waistcoat and a pink and yellow striped hat. He also wears a dark green emerald jewel necklace around his neck. His birthday is on May 17, making him a Gemini, and his name is based on the jewel emerald. June Luna is June's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Charm Improvement, Luna is a female pink and yellow Netherland dwarf rabbit who wears a blue bow and a moonstone jewel necklace shaped like a blue crescent moon. Her birthday is on June 8, making her a Cancer, and her name is based on the gemstone moonstone. July Ruby is July's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Lucky, Ruby is a female white Japanese hare who wears a pink cherryblossom flower with a red star in the middle on her head, as well as a necklace shaped like a pair of red cherries. Her birthday is on July 29, making her a Leo, and her name is based on the gemstone ruby. August Peridot is August's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Positiveness, Peridot is a female yellow and green Papillon dog who wears a green hairclip shaped like a butterfly and a yellow and green flower garland around her neck. Her birthday is on August 3, making her a Leo, and her name is based on the jewel peridot. Nix is the secondary August birthstone. The Jewelpet of Reconciliation, Nix is a male purple ferret with a light blue bandana that has an orange sardonyx star-shaped jewel attached around his neck. His birthday is in August 22, making him a Leo, and his name is based on the gemstone sardonyx. September Sapphie is September's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Friendship, Sapphie is a female yellow and blue Cavalier King Charles Spaniel dog who wears a pink and blue flower tiara and a sapphire jewel necklace shaped like a blue musical note. Her birthday is on September 1, making her a Virgo, and her name is based on the gemstone sapphire. October Opal is October's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Hidden Talent, Opal is a female light blue winged unicorn with a purple mane and tail and a yellow horn who wears strings of multi-colored beads on her wings. Her birthday is on October 3, making her a Libra, and her name is based on the gemstone opal. Tour is the secondary October birthstone. The Jewelpet of Friendship Bonds, Tour is a male grey American Shorthair cat with dark grey stripes around his head, arms, legs, back and tail. He wears a pink pearl necklace with a green tourmaline star-shaped jewel around it. His birthday is in October 13, making him a Libra, and his name is based on the gemstone tourmaline. November Topaz is November's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Radiance, Topaz is a female grey and brown Yorkshire Terrier dog who wears a purple topaz jewel necklace and a light purple bow. Her birthday is on November 12, making her a Scorpio, and her name is based on the jewel topaz. Rin is the secondary November birthstone. The Jewelpet of Prosperity, Rin is a female green parakeet who wears a big pink bow around her head and a beaded necklace with a butterfly-shaped citrine jewel attached around her neck. Her birthday is in November 23, making her a Sagittarius, and her name is based on the jewel citrine. December Tata is December's birthstone. The Jewelpet of Courage, Tata is a male white and grey squirrel monkey who wears a dark teal necktie. His birthday is on December 19, making him a Sagittarius, and his name is based on the jewel turquoise. Category:Miscellaneous